Ślązacy6
}} Ślązacy6 (English: Silesians6) is a Polish hip hop group from Katowice. Currently the group consists of rappers Jan "Jako" Łowmiański, Rajmund "Razzi" Czyż, and Wiesław "Slavi" Tomek. Former members include vocalist Ania Rygiel and rappers Feliks "Feniks" Kruk and Wacław "Mora" Morawski. They competed in Krajowy Konkurs 1 with the song "Czas na imprezę". History 2000–2007: Formation and Braterstwo Ślązacy6 was formed in 2000 by Jako, Razzi, Slavi, Feniks, and Mora, who had all been childhood friends, as "Ślązacy5". Originally, they performed at small venues in their hometown of Katowice, and frequently incorporated the Silesian language into their performances, which were mainly in Polish. After attracting attention, they were signed to Fonografika in 2005. The label then added a female singer, Ania Rygiel, to the group in order to add mainstream appeal, and the band was renamed to Ślązacy6. Rygiel was the only member to not be a Silesian. They released their debut single, "Wszystko pieprzone rzeczy", in 2006. The single became a hit in Poland, and brought the group to national stardom. Their debut studio album, Braterstwo, was released later that year, and was also very successful. Following the album's release, Mora announced that he'd be leaving the group in the middle of their national tour, citing his dissatisfaction with the direction that the group was going in. However, the group revealed that they'd not be changing their name. 2007–2010: Moc pięciu and Ania's departure Shortly after Mora's departure, the group revealed that they had begun preparations for their second studio album. In late-2008, they released the album's lead single, "Czarna woda", which became a chart-topping single. It preceded their second studio album, Moc pięciu, which was released early the following year. At the end of 2009, Rygiel revealed that she'd be leaving the group at the beginning of the new year in order to begin a solo career. The group supported her in her departure, and released the single, "Nasza dziewczyna jest teraz kobietą", in honor of her. 2010–present: Hiatus, Niekontynentalny, and Niekontynentalizm Following Rygiel's departure from the group in early-2010, the band revealed that they'd be taking a break from recording music in order to focus on their family lives. Both Razzi and Jako had recently gotten married, while Feniks had just had a child with his wife. In 2014, Feniks revealed that he'd be ending his career with the group and would not return at the end of their hiatus in order to focus on family life and his new career as a tattoo artist. In 2015, the group released their first single in five years, and their first as a trio, "Powiedz mi tak". While the single did not receive the chart success or radio airplay their previous releases had, they still maintained a large presence both online and in Polish media. Their third studio album, Niekontynentalny, was released later that year. In 2017, they were confirmed to be taking part in Krajowy Konkurs 1, with the song "Czas na imprezę". They ended up placing sixth, earning the lowest amount of points from the jury, and the third-highest amount of points from the public. The single was also accompanied by a rereleased version of their third studio album, titled Niekontynentalizm. Members *Rajmund "Razzi" Czyż – vocals *Jan "Jako" Łowmiański – vocals *Wiesław "Slavi" Tomek – vocals Former *Feliks "Feniks" Kruk – vocals (2000–2014) *Wacław "Mora" Morawski – vocals (2000–2007) *Ania Rygiel – sung vocals (2005–2010) Discography Studio albums Singles Category:Polish musical groups Category:2000 establishments in Poland Category:Musical groups established in 2000 Category:Polish hip hop groups Category:Musical groups from Katowice Category:Fonografika artists Category:Krajowy Konkurs participants Category:Polish-language singers Category:Silesian-language singers